Chasing A Dream
by Keiko Amano
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, who doesn't know her name? A really famous model. When she's going out for some fresh air, she met someone called Natsu Dragneel, a professional photographer, he takes Lucy for a walk and everything, but Lucy forges her name. When she needs to leave, Lucy kisses him! But unexpectedly Natsu works at FT Agency too! And Natsu already has a girlfriend!
1. Maybe The End?

**Yes, I re-updated it, because I want to change the POV. From now on I'll use normal POV on all of my fanfics, no specific reasons. And yes, I'll change all of my fanfics too sooner or later**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia, who doesn't know her? A really famous model with a really beautiful face and figure. She's a really talented girl, not only appearing in magazines, she also appears in movies, dramas, even she becomes a seiyuu (Voice Actor) once. She works at the Fairy Tail Agency since she's 18. The agency that has a lot of beautiful models, like Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, and Jellal Fernandes, and those are the actor and actresses she admires very much. Yes, this 22 years old woman almost has everything... Right, almost, I'm not kidding... She just needs one thing... And that's love...

"Yes! Keep that pose!" The photographer said, Lucy just obeys the photographer and keep the 'flower smelling' pose. The dress she wears is a pure white dress with nothing on it, just white... "Okay! Great job, Lucy-chan!" The photographer shouted

"Thank you!" The blonde girl shouted while smiling

"You were great, Lu-chan!" Suddenly a blue-haired girl shows in front of her, giving her a towel. This girl is Levy McGarden, Lucy's Manager

"Thanks Levy-chan" Lucy said. They have known each other from High School. They work at Fairy Tail Agency at the same time. Lucy knows that Levy is a really dependable person, and Levy knows that Lucy is a really talented person "Ah... Levy-chan, where is the next job?"

"At studio 4" Levy looks at her watch "But it will start at 3, so you still have 2 hours"

"2 hours, eh?" The blonde girl looks at the blank space "What should I do for 2 hours? You know, time is precious..." Lucy said

"What about you go on a walk Lu-chan? It has been a long time since you have a walk, right? Maybe you need some fresh air too" Levy suggested while giving Lucy her normal clothes

"Maybe you're right, Thanks Levy-chan!" Lucy said, grabs her clothes and she goes to the changing room. She starts removing her clothes one by one and changing it. _Now that Levy-chan mentioned it, how long has it been since I went outside by myself? A limo always pick me up every morning, and drop me at home every evening... Yes. I may seem very lucky, but... Now that I've been chasing my dreams, what I have never chase is... Love _She thought

"*knock* *knock* Lu-chan? Are you all right in there?"Levy said while knocking the door

"Oh! Yes" Lucy said and opens the door, seeing Levy already in front of the door "Sorry Levy-chan! I was just spacing out"

"No, that's all right, by the way, you must hurry, or you won't have much time to have fun out there"

"Oh!" Lucy looks at her watch, 1.23 PM! "Then I'll-"

"Wait!" Levy shouted to Lucy who is almost ready to run outside "You must wear this" Levy gives Lucy a glasses "You're a model, Lu-chan! Your identity! Remember that!"

"Thanks!" Lucy is almost ready to run again, until...

"Waaaaait!" Levy shouted again, stopping Lucy from running again "Don't wear that when you traveling outside!" Levy said, pointing at the ring Lucy wears. Indeed, that is the agency ring. The ring is made of white gold, and on it, there's a Fairy Tail logo, behind it, there is the initial of the owner, and when you know the initial, that means...

"Oh, you're right... Well, Levy-chan, before I leave, you have anything to say, again?" Lucy asked prevent the same thing happen all over again

"Haha! No! Just go Lu-chan! Enjoy!" Levy said while waving to Lucy

Lucy leaves the agency... Slowly walk outside, just like a baby who just can walk, slowly walk outside...

_Huwaaaah! I really miss this town! When is the last time I walk on this town with my own 2 feet? _Lucy thought. She walks around the town... Feeling really happy, she's so happy, she doesn't pay attention to the way she walks, just... Go... Straight, until...

BRAK! Lucy bumped into someone

"_Ittai_..." Lucy moaned, rubbing her back "Ah! I'm so sorry!" Lucy sees the guy she bumped is wearing a coat, with camera around his neck, and a lot of picture fell... Lucy takes one of the picture, a picture of a flower that taken really nicely "Are you a photographer, Mister?" Lucy asked politely

"Yeah, so?" The guy answered coldly, making Lucy shivers

"I... I'm so sorry!" Lucy shouted, suddenly, the guy's smirking

"Hahahaha!" The guy suddenly burst out laughing "What's up with you! I'm only kidding! I'm the one at fault too!" The guy said while laughing "Oh god... Sorry..." He wipes his tears "I'm Natsu Dragneel, Professional Photographer" He gives Lucy his card

"Dragneel! I heard that name! You're really famous!" Lucy sounds really happy seeing him, of course, as a model, meeting a professional photographer is an honor

"Re... Really? I'm flattered" Natsu said, smile widely. "Oh yea, what's your name?"

"!" Lucy exclaims a bit, shocked, because she doesn't know what to answer, she can't tell him that she's Lucy Heartfilia, no way! "I'm... Mia(?) Yes! I'm Mia Andrew!" The blonde-haired girl said a name just popped in her head

"Mia, eh? So Mia, want to hang out a bit?" Natsu asked, as Lucy looks at her watch...

"Yeah, sure!" Lucy answered excitingly

Natsu takes Lucy to a cake shop... A place that Lucy wants to go this whole year, yes, she has never been here since she became a model, and for your information, Heartfilia Company is a really famous company too, so which is mean? Yes, Lucy is super rich

"Whoaaa! Cake shop~!" Says Lucy excitingly, making Natsu glares at her

"...Wait. You've never been here?" Natsu asked

"Well... No... Because my chefs can make cakes, so..."

"Are you a princess?!" Natsu exclaimed, making Lucy shocks

"No! My father just own a big company! That's it!" The shock making Lucy exclaimed too

"No need to exclaim, you weirdo" Natsu said while smirking, making Lucy pouts "Hey, don't pout. You'll ruin your beautiful face if you do" Natsu said... Making Lucy blushes until she can't say anything "But..." Natsu suddenly glares at Lucy

"Wh... What?"

"You look a lot like Lucy Heartfilia" Natsu said, making Lucy jolts "But there's no way, right? Models like that usually veeeeeeery boring, not like you, Mia"

"Re... Really?" Lucy's voice is shaking, but not noticing that, Natsu just nods and go to the table, as Lucy follow her

.

.

.

After they eat and talk a bit, Natsu takes Lucy to a park... They walk a bit, and talk a bit, until they reach a big tree, the place where they started to walk

"Hey Natsu... Thank you so much for today!" Said Lucy excitingly

"No probs, Mia!" The word 'Mia' makes Lucy feel sad. First, she lied to Natsu. And Second, She's not being her... So... It isn't really THAT fun for her... "Mia?" Natsu said, moving his face close to Lucy, making Lucy moves backward, and hit a pole

TANG!

"Ouuuch..." Lucy rubbing her head, while Natsu moves even closer to her

"Are you alright?" Natsu touches her head, making Lucy blushes wildly, Lucy moves even farther...

_What is this feelings? I can't act cool around him! What's with I'm always feels nervous around him! What's up with that?! Wait... No... It can't be love, right?! No! I have to focus on WORK, WORK, WORK! _Lucy thought "Wait! WORK!" Suddenly, Lucy shouted, she looks at her watch "2.53?! The heck?! Natsu! I'm sorry! I have to go now!" Lucy shouted, and bows in front of him

"Oh, That's alright, Goodbye" That last word making Lucy wants to cry... Lucy has always wanted to fall in love with a guy, yet... This is how it ends for her... She doesn't like that... She has to do something

"Natsu... I!" Lucy pulls Natsu's collar, and kiss him... The kiss already enough to make Natsu surprised

"Mi... Mia?!" Before he can say anything, Lucy already left, running from embarrassment, running from love, Natsu couldn't catch her "Godd! What the heck happened! I'm glad Lisanna wasn't here... Huh?" Natsu saw something under his shoe, something that Lucy dropped when she was running away, Natsu picks the thing Lucy dropped, it's shiny. Yes, it's a ring. "Its must be Mia's" Said Natsu, observing the thing

.

.

.

"A ring?" Natsu said while looking at it "What? This is the Fairy Tail Agency ring! Wait... Mia Andrew? Fairy Tail Agency? That's not possible! I already know everyone in there" Natsu turns the ring, looking the initial behind the ring "L.H? La... Li... Lu... Lucy Heartfilia?! She's THAT Lucy Heartfilia?!" Natsu panicked a bit, since he knows know who kissed him, and who mocked Lucy in front of who... "Fairy Tail Agency, huh?" Natsu puts the ring in his pocket "I guess we'll meet again, Luce..." Natsu turns his back, and move the opposite direction of Lucy's

**_Meanwhile... Lucy situation is..._ **

Lucy makes it to the agency on time. Levy already waiting in front of the door...

"Lu-chan! Where have you been? You barely made it!" Levy shouted

Lucy takes a deep breath, yes, she ran here as fast as she could "Sorry! I was playing too much!" Lucy said, as Levy glares at Lucy

"It's a boy, isn't it?" Levy said, smirking

"!" Lucy shocked, she can't say anything

"Hahahaha! Oh god, Lu-chan! Yes, I know you haven't dated anyone these years! But come on! Let's forget about that guy! Oh! I have a news! There's a new photographer at this agency... Everyone said that he's really cute! Now Lu-chan, hurry up and change, Cancer-san is waiting"

"Thanks Levy-chan! You're the best!" Lucy shouted and goes inside

.

.

.

_**1 hour later** _

Lucy wears a knee-long dress with white feather all over it, white stocking, white fluffy boots, angel wing, curly hair. Yes, she's an angel

"You look like an angel, ebi" Cancer said

"Thank You, Cancer!" Lucy said, bowing. Lucy leaves the changing room, go straight to Studio 4. In front of the door of studio 4, there's Levy standing in front of the big door to studio 4, Levy looks at Lucy who is on the way to the door

"Lu-chan! Are you a falling angel from heaven? You should go back to heaven noww!" Levy teased

"Come on, Levy-chan, You're flattering mee~" Lucy said

"Okay, Lu-chan, before you enter this door, I want to tell you some things. First, You'll be working with a new beginner model, Lisanna Strauss, the younger sister of Mira. Second, You'll be working with a new professional photographer, yet, I still don't know his name" Levy said, giving Lucy instructions. Lucy nods, Levy makes a way for Lucy... Slowly, Lucy open the big door with the number '4' on it

Lucy walks slowly... Everyone looks at the 'angel' walking straight

"Oh myyyy! Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" A white-haired girl who wears almost the same costume as her, just simpler

"Oh, Yes I am. And you're Lisanna, right?" Lucy asked Lisanna back

"Yessss!" Lisanna said excitedly, yes, Lisanna is a big fan of Lucy's "Lucy-san, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Me too... Hope we can get along we-"

"Places everyone! Places!" Shouted a certain someone whose voice sounds really familiar

"Oh yes! I want to introduce you to someone!" Lisanna walking somewhere, and bring someone with camera around his neck "Lucy-san, this is Natsu Dragneel. Natsu, this is Lucy-san" Natsu looks at Lucy, smirking, making Lucy shivers

"Long time no see, Mia. Oh! You're not Mia, you're Lucy, riiiight?" Natsu said

"E... Eh? You both known each other?" Lisanna asked

"Oh yesss... I know her, she knows me, we met today, we eve-" Lucy pulls Natsu away from Lisanna before he could finish what he wanted to say

"What are you plotting, Natsu?!" Asked Lucy

"Nothing, reeeeeeally..." Natsu answer doesn't make Lucy satisfy

"Fine! What are YOU doing here?"

"Me? I'm a new photographer" Lucy slaps her face, she want to think that this is a nightmare, but no "Oh yeah, you shouldn't left this lying on the street like that..." Natsu slips the ring on Lucy's finger, maybe she thinks that this is a proposal or something, but the reality is, the Agency Ring

"So this is how!"

"Be careful next time, Luce"

"Lu... Luce? Wait... You're teasing me again, aren't you?"

"You're quite smart! Of course I do! Weeeirdo!"

"Uuuh! This is what I hate! You really love to tease me!" I punch his hand lightly

"Haha... _Gomen_!" Natsu said, Lucy still punching him. The view making a certain someone mad... Yes... Lisanna. Lisanna comes to Natsu, wraps her arms around his

"Natsuu~ What are you both taking abouuuut~" Lisanna asked with an obviously forced cute tone

"Umm... If I may ask, what is your relationship, both of you?" Lucy asked as polite as she could, Lisanna shows an evil grin, but it disappears into a smile

"Natsu is my boyfriend, and I'm his girlfriend!" Lisanna looks at Lucy, she looks like mocking her "Natsu is M-I-N-E!" Lisanna said, dragging Natsu away from Lucy. Lucy can't help but fall... Thinking that... After all these year, she fell in love again, yet, fall because of love again. Lucy stands up, looking at the mirror, slapping at both of her cheeks

SLAP!

"I have to think about work! LOVE IS USELESS!" Lucy said to herself

* * *

**ONGOING, minna... ONGOING.  
**

**Thank you for reading it! I'm really happy to know you're reading this! I don't know a lot about models and modeling agencies, I haven't do any research. Yes, homework, I have a lot of that... Can't go outside often-_-**

**Well... Review!**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


	2. Rivalries

**Hey guys! Really sorry for the long wait!**

**It took me a long time to update this, huh? Well... It's because I intended to finish my other fanfictions too. And I intended to leave 2 fanfictions, this FF, and the other one is Their New Beginning! My Harvest Moon fanfiction! :D**

**Anyway! If I can say, I like this FF better than my other FF! I hope you like it too! **

* * *

The atmosphere at studio 4 is really something. Everyone becomes quiet so suddenly… Why? Because they are watching a beautiful professional model is working together with a professional photographer. The sounds of camera are echoing around the room. Lucy is posing in front of the set, the set of the natural view, and she's using an angel costume. This is for spring time cover. The angel falling from the sky, giving bless to the nature.

Later on, Lisanna steps in the set which already changed to a sky full of clouds set. Lisanna and Lucy sit together with their back connecting, and they smile to the camera. Not long after that, Lisanna steps out and they continue taking pictures of Lucy. Lisanna stands not too far from the set while folding her hands and tapping her foot, she's not really needed anyway. She's just a beginner model

"Alright! Thank you for your hard work, everyone!" Natsu shouted "Especially you, Luce…" Natsu said while messing Lucy's hair

"Hey! It's hard to style this- Heyy!" The more Lucy speaks, the more Natsu messes Lucy's hair

"You were amazing! I was almost can't click the button!" Natsu confessed as Lucy blushes

"Well of course I am! I'm a pro after all!" Lucy bragged

"Eh? Do you know what overly-self-confident mean?" Natsu teased

"Of course I do!" Lucy said while sticking her tongue out

"Well… Well… Well… You guys are extremely close" Natsu and Lucy turn their head, seeing a brown-haired woman is standing behind them. Yes, one of the staffs, Cana Alberona. She usually works in the press, well… Let's just say that she takes care of the magazine that Fairy Tail Agency publishes.

"No we're n-"

"Yes we are! Aren't we close, Luce?" Natsu teased while pulling her shoulder and move in closer to his

"No, we're not!" Lucy said with a blush as Cana giggles. Lucy walks away as both Cana and Natsu look at her while smiling

"You know, Natsu. She has never opened up with anyone except Levy, Mira, and Gray…" Cana said "Well… Levy is her best friend since high school, Gray is her favorite guy model and he's the one who paired up with Lucy when she debuted. And Mira… Umm… I forgot, before I knew it, they're already close. And I can see you stepped in her circle…" Cana explained

"I see…" Natsu said with a grin

"But you better keep an eye on her" Cana said as she glances at Lisanna "Someone might hurt her" Cana said as she leaves. _Huh? What does that mean? _Natsu thought. Suddenly, he feels something around his hand

"Hey, Natsuuu… How was I?" Lisanna asked

"Hmm? You were great!" Natsu said

"Better than Lucy-san?" Lisanna asked while glaring at him as her smile disappears

"No… I can't say that. She's a pro anyway" Natsu said with a grin. Lisanna lets go of her hug and she runs to the dressing room. _Lucy-san… You better watch out! _Lisanna thought with a smirk

.

.

.

_Meanwhile… Lucy is… _

Lucy sits on the chair. She's currently in her dressing room. She touches her hair. _Natsu! My hair is really messy! _Lucy thought with a pout while looking at the mirror

_"Hey, don't pout. You'll ruin your beautiful face if you do" _

Lucy suddenly blushes remembering Natsu's words. She smiles gently. _He's a dummy… _Lucy thought

"Lu-chaaan~" Suddenly, a voice coming from the door without she hearing any knocks

"Yes. You can come in, Levy-chan" Lucy said as Levy steps in her big dressing room full of clothes, shoes, make ups, and much more. There's a sofa, a bed, a bathroom too. Yes, Fairy Tail Agency is one big agency. It can provide the model, especially a pro one, a really nice and big, also comfortable dressing room. Levy sits on the bed

"How was it?" Levy asked

"Hmm? Normal, I guess?" Lucy said

"I see… I got some pictures you know… Want to see?" Levy said while showing Lucy the back of the pictures she for which arranged nicely by her on her hands

"Of course!" Lucy said. She walks to Levy and sits next to it. She looks at the pictures Levy got. She notices that her expressions are really soft

"Is it the power of love?" Levy teased as Lucy blushes

"H-H-Huh?!" Lucy stammered

"Heee… Lu-chaaan… You don't have to hide it anymore!" Levy teased while poking her elbow to Lucy's hand

"B-But Natsu has a girlfriend!" Lucy said as Levy jolts

"He does?!" Levy said in disbelieve

"Yes. And it's Lisanna…" Lucy said. Levy looks at the pictures she holds

"Lisanna… Is it her?" Levy asked while pointing at the white-haired girl on the picture

"Yes" Lucy said shortly

"She does look like Mira. So, he's Natsu's girlfriend? Hmm… Is Natsu handsome?" Levy asked. Yes, she hasn't see Natsu yet. She stayed outside today since she needed to take care of Lucy's schedule

"He's cute! And pretty cool too…" Lucy confessed "He's nice, caring, and loud also. But that's what I like about him" Lucy said. Levy smiles at her best friend

"Aiyee! Congratulation, Lu-chan! You've found your true love!" Levy yelled while hugging Lucy

"Hahaha… Yes. Thank you! But I've given up" Lucy said as Levy stiffen

"Eh?" Levy asked

"You know… He has a girlfriend" Lucy repeated

"I know. But, you can steal him, right?" Levy suggested

"That's not the right thing to do! I like the way we are now!" Lucy said as Levy smiles

"Alright, then!" Levy said. She moves her hand to her blazer and takes a small note, after that she looks at the time "Lu-chan, you should get ready now, you have another photo-shoot today" Levy said

"Yes, thank you, Levy-chan!" Lucy said as Levy smiles then leave

.

.

.

Lucy walks into studio 2, the place where her next work is held. Lucy wears a high school uniform, the blazer-type. Her hair is tied up to the back, and she wears a tie to tie up her hair. The brown blazer with white shirt and checkered brown skirt covers her body. High-knees and a school shoes too. Everyone, again, looks at her. The diva of the school, yes, that's it.

"Hey, Lu-chan! Ready yet?" Levy asked not too far away from the green screen

"Yeah!" Lucy said excitingly

"Alright! What do you have to do is… This is for cheering the new freshman of High School here at Magnolia city! Remember, Lu-chan! You will wear a lot of uniforms! Hehe… Isn't that fun? Anyway! This is the first uniform! You can go to the green screen!" Levy said as Lucy nods and walks to the green screen

"Please guide me well!" Lucy yelled as everyone smiles at her

"Looking forward to it, Lucy-chan!" One of the staffs said. Natsu walks to Lucy with his camera is around his neck

"Aaaa! Don't mess my hair!" Lucy yelled as Natsu smirks. He pats Lucy's head

"Looking forward to work with you again, Luce!" Natsu said as Lucy blushes

Lucy stands up on the green screen, she takes a deep breath, and the next second, she's in her character of a high school girl. Her smile is just like she just got in her dream high school, and her movement is just like she wants to find love in this high school. Truly refreshing and inviting…

"Alright!" Natsu shouted "Go change, Luce!" Natsu ordered as Lucy runs to her dressing room, the next outfit is sailor uniform. She takes the sailor uniform, first, the upper one, she wears it, suddenly, there are some holes on the part of the chest, oh no… she doesn't know what to do

.

.

.

Lucy runs to the studio, everyone looks at her, this is unexpected from her

"Lucy… Anything happened?" Cana asked before she arrived at the green screen

"Yes! It's alright!" Lucy said. She continues walking to the green screen as Natsu stares at her, and then he grins

"What's up with the modified ribbon, Luce?" Natsu asked. Yes, Lucy modified her ribbon so no one would notice the holes, and also, her hair is separated and tied up under her ears, no one would notice any hole now

"You see… Luckily, this school has a lenient rule. So, why don't try something new?" Lucy said. Even though there's someone notices the evil glare coming from the back

Lucy, again, she takes a deep breath and now, she's on it again. She acts like a free young new high school girl, with her uniform, it really fits the theme. After the last click, Natsu suddenly stop taking pictures and he sits on the floor. Everyone, especially Lucy is concerned, did she do wrong? Lucy approaches Natsu and squats in front of him

"Did I do wrong?" Lucy asked

"No…" Natsu mumbled. Natsu takes Lucy's hair and kisses it "You're perfect. I'm stunned" Natsu said with a slight blush as Lucy blushes wildly. There's a long silence as Cana walks to them

"OKAY!" Cana yelled as Natsu and Lucy jolt "It's not the time to be lovey-dovey! Move, Lucy! You still have one uniform again!" Cana said as Lucy immediately stands up and runs to the dressing room. Natsu looks at her go, noticing that someone just came out from Lucy's dressing room which is connected to Studio 2, 4, and 8. Because those are the studio Lucy usually works. And he knows very well who just came out from her dressing room.

Lucy wears the white shirt, and the knee-long sleeve-less dress, a ribbon, and she curls her hair. This is the uniform for a famous girl high school, Mermaid Heel High. Lucy walks slowly to the green screen since she's using heeled-boots. Lucy doesn't notice that someone is leaning against the wall, and suddenly

BRAK! Lucy tripped, yes, someone made her fall. Levy runs to Lucy

"Lu-chan! Are you alright?!" Levy asked worriedly

"Uh-huh… I'm alright- aaaah… _ittai…_" Lucy moaned

"Should we call it a day?" Natsu asked

"No! It has to be done today!" someone shouted

"I can replace her!" Lisanna said from nowhere. Everyone has doubts upon their faces

"W-Well… I guess it can't be helped" someone said as Lisanna jumps in excitement

"Please to work with you!" Lisanna said. She turns her face to Natsu, seeing Natsu is with Lucy, helping her to stand up

"You sure you're alright, Luce?" Natsu asked

"Yeah… Maybe I sprained my ankle" Lucy said. Natsu gives Lucy to Levy so she can treat her

"I'll leave her to you, umm... Levy, right?" Natsu asked

"Yeah. Thanks, Natsu" Levy said as she takes Lucy to the nearest chair and she opens the aid kit she got from a staff "Lu-chan, you should be careful!" Levy scolded

"_Gomen! _I can't believe I tripped over something I didn't even realize" Lucy said

"Yeah, it is weird. You walked over the red carpet which has no cable on it. I wonder why did you trip" Levy said, but somehow she thinks she knows who did this. Levy cuts the bandages as a signal that she finished

"Thanks, Levy-chan!" Lucy said

"You're welcome, Lu-chan!" Levy said with a smile "You should rest soon. I'll cancel your works for later!" Levy said

"Yeah. Thanks again, Levy-chan! You're the best!" Lucy said as Levy blushes and leaves. Lucy looks at Natsu taking pictures of Lisanna who is still stiff. She's a new model after all. Her body is tingling, she wants to work! "Excuse me!" Lucy shouted as everyone looks at her

"Yes?" a staff said

"Can I do few shots?" Lucy asked

"But you're-"

"I want to!" Lucy insisted. Natsu runs to her as he pulls Lucy to stand up. He holds her hand tightly and one of his hands is on her waist

"Let's do this, Luce!" Natsu said. He lets go of Lucy as soon as she arrives at the green screen.

Lucy tidies her hair. She takes a deep breath and exhales loudly with her eyes closed. Everyone notices that she has been enduring the feelings coming from her legs. Lucy starts to move. She smiles gently to the camera as Natsu immediately takes it. She's acting like the lady of the school. The queen of the princesses… She gives different expression, from gentle, cold, careless, warm. No one would notice the sprained leg. Lisanna hisses seeing everyone's attention is taken away by Lucy

"Hello? Could I do the photo-shoot now?" Lisanna said arrogantly

"Ah, yes… Sorry, Lis-" suddenly, Lucy starts to fall. Her leg and take it anymore. Before she falls, Natsu manages to catch her. Lucy feels his hands are gripping her tightly

"You're okay, Luce?" Natsu asked

"Y-Yes. Thank you, Natsu…" Lucy said. Lisanna turns around and leaves. Natsu puts Lucy's hand around his neck and takes her to her dressing room. He slowly puts Lucy on the sofa and he kneels in front of Lucy

"You're really okay?" Natsu asked again worriedly as Lucy nods. Natsu takes off Lucy's boots and seeing the bruise seems really severe "You shouldn't force yourself" Natsu said

"Sorry… I just really want to. I've always want to be a model, sometimes, my body moves by its own" Lucy confessed

"I see…" Natsu said. Suddenly, he feels something under him. He takes it, seeing a really familiar hair ornament "Luce, did Lisanna came here?" Natsu asked

"Eh? I don't know. I don't think so…" Lucy said. Natsu grips the ornament tightly and puts it in his pocket

"I see… I better get back. You should rest a bit, Luce. Ah, yes, you're chauffeur will pick you up, right? Because if he can't, I will take you home by my car" Natsu said

"No, it's alright. He'll come. But it's not the time yet" Lucy said. Natsu stands up

"Alright. See you, Luce" Natsu said as Lucy nods then smiles. Natsu leaves after that

.

.

.

Natsu takes his things and ready to go home

"Natsuuu! Wait for me!" Lisanna said from behind. Yes, he always takes her home. Lisanna steps in the car as Natsu starts the car

"Hey, Lis…" Natsu said

"Hmm?" Lisanna hummed

"Is this yours?" Natsu said while giving Lisanna the ornament

"Ah! Yes! Where did you find it?" Lisanna asked

"Lucy's dressing room. I wonder why it was there" Natsu sneered as Lisanna jolts

"M-Maybe Lucy took it?" Lisanna said

"No way. She has always been with Levy. And, where's your respect to her? Where did the '-san' go?" Natsu said as he starts to drive the car

"Why do you care so much about her? I'm the one who is your girlfriend" Lisanna said while pouting "And do you remember what Igneel-san said?" Lisanna said as Natsu jolts

"I'd rather die" Natsu said

"You should do what your dad said. Well… How many weeks to go? Oh, yes. 2 weeks, right?" Lisanna said "2 weeks before our wedding, Natsu! I'm looking forward to it" Lisanna said as Natsu stays silent while gripping the steering wheel tightly

_2 weeks? Damnit, I forgot.._

* * *

**Whew! I managed to finish this! Thank you for reading this! Ah! Yes, please review and no flame! I don't want to see flames because it'll make my motivation gone. For haters, please leave...**

**So! I hope you guys enjoyed that, and... Please follow my twitter! Because I'll tell spoilers for next chapter. Yeah, already got the plot *smirk***

**Feel free to mention me on twitter or PM me. You can request or ask me to beta-read your FF! See you!  
**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


	3. A Twisted Date

**Alright! I finally finish this! Whew! **

**Ahaha, I've been veeeery lazy lately. Well, actually, hmm... How to say it? Oh yeah, I'm in a looong holiday right now :) So, I sleep late and wake up late, ahaha. Maybe because of the holiday aura, I become so lazy. **

**So, this is the third chapter of Chasing A Dream! A lot of people has encourage me on twitter. Thank you guys! You're the best! XD ENJOY! **

* * *

5 minutes break. Natsu sits on the ground while leaning over the green screen. Even though he mustn't do that. Lucy glances at him, with a towel is around her neck and she's drinking a bottle of mineral water. She walks to Natsu who doesn't even notice her

"Boo!" Lucy shouted after squirting in front of Natsu

"Aaaah!"

"Oh, you're awake. I thought you were sleeping with your eyes open." Lucy teased. Natsu smirks

"How dare you surprise me, Luce!" Natsu said as he pulls Lucy's nose

"Hey! Hey! Th-That hurts!" Lucy yelled as Natsu lets her go. Natsu laughs seeing the professional model in front of him acts like that. His laugh disappeared into a smile, and then, a straight face appears. Lucy sits next to Natsu "What happened?" Lucy asked worriedly

"It's nothing." Natsu said "Oh yeah, can I ask you something, Luce?" Natsu asked

"Hmm? What is it?" Lucy asked back

"Do you have someone you're interested in?" Natsu asked as Lucy blushes

"E-Eh?! What's up with that question?!" Lucy said while blushing wildly

"I-It's nothing. Forget I asked." Natsu said as he spaces out again. Lucy looks at Natsu. It is the first time she ever sees Natsu spaces out. Suddenly, she feels something cold on her cheek. She backs off a little, surprised with the sudden temperature change

"Hii! Who did tha-, Gray!" Lucy shouted

"Hey, Lucy. You did a great job." Gray said as he squats in front of Lucy

"Hehe, of course I did!" Lucy said with a grin

"Hooo… Even though you were the one who messed up on your first photo shoot?" Gray teased as Lucy pouted

"That's because you teased me!" Lucy yelled

"Hahaha, okay, okay. So… Lucy," Gray said as he glances at Natsu who is still spacing out "He's that professional photographer? That 'Dragneel'?" Gray asked

"Ah, yes." Lucy said. She stands up while pulling Natsu to stand up as Gray stands up too "Gray, this is Natsu Dragneel. Natsu, this is Gray Fullbuster." Lucy said

"Hooo… You're Gray Fullbuster? Hmph, not as charming as everyone says." Natsu said

"What did you say?!" Gray yelled

"I said, you're NOT AS CHARMING AS EVERYONE SAYS." Natsu said while pressing the sentence from 'not' to 'says'.

"You jerk!" Gray yelled

"A jerk is someone who calls other people jerk!" Natsu yelled back. Lucy steps back as she runs to Levy. Better not get involved when two guys are fighting

"Lu-chan? Did something happen?" Levy asked

"Y-Yeah, sort of. Natsu and Gray are fighting." Lucy said

"Eeeh…" Levy said while looking at both men. _Ahh, they're troublesome. _Lucy thought

"Sorry for Gray's attitude." A voice said. Both Lucy and Levy turns their head, seeing a black-haired girl is standing behind them. "I'm Ultear, Gray's manager." Ultear said "Nice to meet you." She continued

"N-Nice to meet you too." Lucy and Levy both said with kind of awkward tone

"5 minutes break is over! Everyone, position!" the staff said as both of them stop fighting because Ultear suddenly hit Gray on the head and he doesn't bother to get angry to her, somehow.

Everyone works again at that time until the clock shows 6 PM. The whole photo shoot is ended with Natsu's last 'click'. Lucy walks to Levy as she gives her a bottle of a mineral water and a towel. Lucy glances at the door, where Lisanna is standing and playing with her phone. Natsu walks to Lisanna as both of them talk. Let's just admit it, Lucy has the right to be jealous too. She turns her head and ready to walk to her dressing room. Until…

"Attention, everyone!" Lisanna shouted

"Lisanna! You agreed that we'll tell them tomorrow!" Natsu shouted

"I have something to tell!" Lisanna said, ignoring what Natsu said. Lisanna takes out a lot of paper from paper bag that she brought "Next week, Natsu and I will get married!" Lisanna shouted

_Crack… _She can hear her heart break perfectly clearly

Lisanna gives out the invitations, and she stops right in front of Lucy. She smirks while holding the invitation

"Lucy, I hope you come. Let's just say that you're the guest of honor." Lisanna said as she walks away after giving her the invitation. Natsu suddenly looks down again as he walks outside the studio along with Lisanna. Lucy sighs heavily while looking at the invitation. Suddenly, she feels something on her head. It's Gray's chin with his hand is hugging Lucy from behind which makes her blush, so does everyone who sees that

"Hmm… That guy is engaged. I though he's the dense forever alone guy." Gray said

"G-G-Gray! Le-Le-Let go!" Lucy stammered while blushing wildly while slapping Gray's hand lightly

"Fine, fine." Gray said as he lets go of his hug. Lucy sighs in relief "Hey, Lucy. You'll come to the wedding?" Gray asked

"…I don't know." Lucy said. Suddenly, Levy takes both of Lucy's hands

"Don't worry! We'll go together, Lu-chan!" Levy said

"Thank you, Levy-chaaaaaan!" Lucy shouted while hugging her best friend.

The next day, Lucy walks out from her limousine with her chauffeur opening her door with a bow. She doesn't really like that attitude of her butlers and maids, but she has no right to ask them to stop. The orange-haired chauffeur who used to play with Lucy a lot closes the door after Lucy got out

"Lucy-sama, please be careful." He said like always

"You too, Loke. Pick me up the same as yesterday. Thank you very much." Lucy said with a smile

"Yes." Loke said as Lucy walks in the agency. Lucy sighs heavily after she enters the agency. Hard to believe that he acts that way these days, he used to play a lot with her and the other servants too. Suddenly, she feels someone is patting her head, she knows exactly who does this

"Natsu, don't mess up my hair!" Lucy yelled

"I'm just patting." Natsu said with a grin

"You'll eventually mess it-, see?!" Lucy yelled again

"It's no big deal." Natsu said as Lucy pouts. Again, she feels something hugging her from behind. And again, she knows exactly who did this

"Gu-re-i Fu-ru-ba-su-taa!" Lucy shouted with Japanese accent while struggling but Gray doesn't even let go

"Oi, pink head. I had an eye on her first, okay?" Gray said "Don't be so close to her, you're ENGAGED remember?" Gray said "I…, love…, her…, first." Gray confessed as Lucy blushes wildly. Seeing Lucy's expression, he kisses Lucy's cheek which makes Natsu clench his teeth

"G-G-Gray, Natsu doesn't-,"

_Click. _Sound of a camera

"Who?!" Lucy yelled. She looks at the door, seeing some paparazzi taking picture of Gray kissing her. This is going to be a scandal. A really big scandal. Gray and Natsu walks out of the agency, seems they want to beat the up. Before they could walk out of the automatic door of the agency, Lucy pulls their hands "Don't." Lucy said simply.

Suddenly, some of the security team run outside and cover the whole entrance

"Lu-chan, did something happen?" Levy said after she runs here, hearing the commotion from upstairs

"Some paparazzi take picture of Gray and me…, umm…," Lucy couldn't continue, she's too embarrassed

"You and Gray…?"

"I kissed her." Gray said simply as Levy's mouth turns into an 'o' shape

"I-It's not! I-It's on the c-cheek!" Lucy shouted

"Ck."

"Anyway, let's go to the studio." Levy said as Lucy nods. _Did someone just 'ck'-ed?_ Lucy thought. Lisanna suddenly appears when Lucy wants to walk to the lift. She glares at Lucy for a while and then she looks away to Natsu. Lucy presses the lift button, when the door opens, Levy steps in first, when Lucy want to step in the lift, she feels someone pulls her hand

"Levy, I'll be borrowing her for the day." Natsu said while pulling Lucy to him

"But we have photo shoots to attend today." Levy said

"Yeah, Natsu! She has to go to work!" Lisanna yelled. Natsu glances at Lisanna

"You've always want to win over Lucy, right? Why don't you show up at her photo shoot? Tell me what they say later. I hope you can win over Lucy." Natsu said sarcastically "Levy, can I borrow her?" Natsu asked

"Yeah, sure. I guess it's alright for only today." Levy said with a soft smile "Here," Levy gives Natsu a glasses for Lucy "_Itterashai_!" Levy shouted while waving

"Put your glasses on, Mia!" Natsu said while grinning "We're going on a date!"

.

.

.

"Hey, hey, did you hear that gossip? Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia are dating!"

TANG! The sound of someone hit the pole

"_Ittaaaaaiii…_" Lucy moaned

"Are you alright, Lu- I mean, Mia?" Natsu asked

"Y-Yeah…." Lucy said while rubbing her forehead "Let's hurry, everyone is looking at me." Lucy said while pulling Natsu away from the crowd. She unconsciously pulls Natsu to a fancy 5 stars restaurant. It'll be awkward if they step out just like that

"How can I help you, miss?" one of the servants said. Lucy can hear clearly Natsu gulped out of awkwardness. She takes out her wallet and pulls out a golden card

"A table for 2, please." Lucy said while showing that card

"Gladly." He said "Table for 2! Give the VIP table!" He shouted as some maids walk to them and escort them to the VIP table. As soon as Natsu and Lucy sit, the maids are gone

"L-Luce, what did you do?" Natsu asked

"I-I show them the Heartfilia credit card." Lucy said

"Haaaa… As expected from a_ hime-sama._" Natsu said

"I panicked! Anyway, order anything you want. Today is my treat." Lucy said

"How lame of me…, being treated at a 5 stars restaurant by a girl." Natsu said as Lucy giggles.

As soon as the foods arrive, Natsu and Lucy start eating. The situation is really awkward. Especially the place they are in is the VIP room with candles around them just like in the movies. Natsu notices that Lucy has been fidgeting uncomfortably. He puts the fork and knife on the plate

"I'm sorry." Natsu said. Lucy jolts hearing Natsu. _Did he just reject me?! Even though I haven't confessed?! Am I being too obvious?! I want to dieeee! _Lucy thought panickedly. Yes, that word doesn't exist, but who cares now? "I'm sorry for Lisanna's behavior." Natsu cleared up. Lucy exhales slowly in relief

"You don't have to apologize, Natsu. And, congratulation on your engagement." Lucy said

"Y-Yeah." Natsu said with a sad tone. Lucy looks at Natsu deeply. Did she say something wrong? Lucy gives the butler her credit card to pay their extravagant lunch. When the butler gives back her card and the receipt, Lucy and Natsu walk outside the restaurant "Aaaaahh… It was the best moment of my life!" Natsu yelled as Lucy giggles "Hey, Lu-, I mean, Mia. Let me treat you something too!" Natsu said

"Eh? You don't need to!" Lucy said

"Come on!" Natsu insisted

"Hmm… Then, just treat me crepe from the stand that was just opened there." Lucy said

"Alright! Let's go!" Natsu said while pulling Lucy's hand unconsciously. Lucy blushes wildly without Natsu noticing. _I might die because of a heart attack right now!_ Lucy thought.

Both of them arrive at the stand. Lucy orders and Natsu pays. As soon as the employee gives Lucy the crepe, they both continue their 'journey'.

They walk…, and walk…, until they stopped in a flower park. Both of them sit on a bench. Distance between them is kind of far about 15 centimeters. Lucy takes a bite of her crepe. This is her second time eating something that was bought at places that are not 5/4 stars restaurant

"Is it good?" Natsu asked

"Yeah! Thank you!" Lucy said happily. Natsu smiles at her reaction

"Let me take a bite." Natsu said, before Lucy even has the chance to react, Natsu already bite the place where Lucy already bit. Oh my, an indirect kiss "Yeah, it is good." Natsu said with a big smile as always. Lucy still stuns at her place. _I-I-Indirect kiss! W-Wait…, I have kissed him… R-Right? Ahhh! I don't want to remember that!_ Lucy thought. She glances at Natsu who has cream on his cheek. Lucy giggles, she takes a handkerchief from her pocket

"You have cream on your cheek Natsu." Lucy said. She moves closer to Natsu and wipes the cream slowly from her cheek. Ah, they broke they own distance. Their faces become so close. Both of them blush and back off. Lucy wipes her own lips and folds the paper from the crepe

"Kyaaaa!" some girls shouted

"My dream comes true! Lucy and Gray are together! They look soooooo cute together!" Girl A said

"I know, I know?! Remember when Lucy debuted and they doing the picture of Beauty and The Beast. Lucy wears that princess costume and Gray using some dark evil aura-ed costume?!" Girl B said

"That was the best one yet!" Girl C said. Lucy looks at them from her bench

"Ahahaha, girls these days." Lucy said

"Hey, Luce…. Do you like that Gray guy?" Natsu asked

"It's not like that! I like him just as fan. I used to admire him a lot before I become a model." Lucy said

"You look so close together with him." Natsu said with some kind of sad-angry tone

"He's the one who paired up with me when I debuted. So, he's the first one I know. He used to tell me everything about modeling, and also he used to teach me how to become a great model, actress and stuff. Because of that we're close. But he likes to tease me, A LOT." Lucy said. Natsu looks at Lucy's eyes who seems become very soft

"I see," Natsu stands up and walks away "Let's go back." Natsu said. Lucy follows him. _Did I say something wrong? _Lucy thought

"Luce, will you come to the wedding?" Natsu asked

"Y-Yeah. I guess I will." Lucy said

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Natsu said. Lucy jolts, she feels that tears might burst out soon

_So this is how it feels when 'your heart being stabbed by a spear?'_ _  
_

* * *

**Huwaaaah... I hope it's good. Because I'm too lazy, I haven't check it yet. I hope there are no fatal mistakes.  
**

**I think this one will be a long one. I've made the conflict per-chapter ever since I made the first chapter. So I know exactly what will happen next. Let's just say that I'm they type to have well-arranged plot**

**For information about later chapters and so on, you can follow my twitter :D See it at my profile. And I also have a blog, but it's still quite empty, hehe**

**See you next time! No flames allowed, and, I hope you read my other fanfictions too! XD**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


	4. The Truth

**Hey, guuuuyyss! Keiko Amano heree! Sorry for the long update! Wow! It took me soooo much time to finish this one! Sorry it's kind of different from the one I put in my profile last month. But I kind of think if I continue with that, it'll be too rushing!**

**Anyway! This is the 4th chapter of Chasing A Dream, the FF that I love the most! This chapter tell about everything! Well, there'll be another mystery, though! HAHAHA! Anyway! I hope you enjoy it! _  
_**

_**Dozou!**_

* * *

_"You don't have to come if you don't want to." _

Harsh words that come out of Natsu's mouth. Lucy sees Natsu walks in front of her while she walks behind him, acts like they don't know each other. They haven't spoken even a word ever since Natsu said that. Her eyes already teary, _mou_, she can't take it anymore

"STUPID NATSU!" Lucy shouted as she runs away toward the different direction. Natsu stands still while gripping his hand, he clenches his teeth and continues walking

_Bzzt…, bzzt._Natsu's phone vibrates. He takes his phone from his pocket, seeing the unknown number calling him. He clicks the answering button

"Hello, this is Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said

_"Natsu? It's me, Levy." _ Levy said _"Lu-chan dropped her phone in front of the agency's elevator. Can you tell her that?" _ Levy asked. Natsu doesn't respond. He stays silent, more to spacing out _"Natsu…?"_ Levy asked as Natsu snapped out of his daydream

"A-Ah, yes. I'll tell Lucy later." Natsu said

_"Umm! Thanks, Natsu! Take a good care of Lu-chan for me!" _ Levy said as she hangs up. Natsu looks at his phone screen, the wallpaper is him with Igneel when Natsu was really young. He closes his flip screen and put his phone in his pocket again. And then, he continues walking toward nowhere

_Meanwhile, Lucy…. _

Lucy walks slowly along with the crowd. She looks at her right and left, she doesn't know this place. She has been running and now she's lost. Lucy looks at a park that doesn't seem so far from where she's standing. She walks to the park and sits on a bench. She looks at her right and left again, seeing a lot of different people in the park, like couples, children, grownups, and old people. She sighs heavily. _I'll take the day off today. I want to go home soon and go straight to sleep_ Lucy thought. She puts her hand on her pocket, and then stops with a scared expression

"My phone…? Where's my phone?!" Lucy yelled. She opens her bag and searches for it in it, but seems like it's not her lucky day. "Worst, day, ever." Lucy said. She takes her bag and walks away. And times like this, she really wants to get a car accident

_BEEEEEEP! _ Sound of a car's horn. This is her only wish that comes true

.

.

.

_Bzzt…, bzzt…, bzzt…, bzzt. _Natsu's phone keeps vibrating. He's not in a mood to talk to anyone. But the phone keep vibrating nonstop, it seems like something important. Natsu lazily takes his phone, seeing Levy's name which he just put in his phone on the screen. He puts his phone in his pocket again, but Levy doesn't give up, she keeps calling Natsu again and again. Natsu sighs heavily, he finally clicks the answering button

"Hello?" Natsu said simply

_"DON'T 'HELLO' ME, NATSU!" _Levy shouted _"You… You're not with Lu-chan, AREN'T YOU?!" _

"None of your business, right?" Natsu said

_"NATSU! Don't you know?! Lucy got an accident! Car accident!" _Levy yelled as Natsu stuns at his place, trembling, scared

"D-Didn't she go straight to the agency?" Natsu asked

_"She hasn't show up AT ALL!"_ Levy shouted, suddenly she bursts out crying _"Wh-Where are you… Natsu…? P-Please, go to L-Lu-chan…." _ Levy said while crying. Natsu immediately closes his phone, he looks at an email that Levy sent him which addresses where she is.

Natsu runs as fast as he can. He looks to the left and right, searching for the hospital. He really panics, his heart is beating fast, he doesn't want anything to happen to Lucy. Everything is his fault. Notices that the hospital is at the end of the street, he runs again and doesn't stop anymore. The automatic door of the hospital open. Not caring about the guard saying that he shouldn't run, he keeps running to the room Levy typed she was in. Doesn't care if she's conscious or not, on a check up or not, Natsu slams open the door of Lucy's room.

"LUCYYY!" Natsu shouted. He's breathing hard, looking at the right and left of the big VIP room, and then, he notices someone is on the bed. Looking at him

"Natsu…?" Lucy said with a confused expression. Natsu walks towards her, closer and closer, suddenly, their face becomes closer. Lucy closes her eyes with mixed emotions and then suddenly, she feels something heavy on her right shoulder. She opens her eyes, seeing Natsu holds both of her hands while shaking and his head is on her shoulder. He's breathing hard, shaking, sweating

"L-Luce…."

"Natsu…," Lucy hugs Natsu tightly as Natsu stiffens "Sorry, I made you worry. Sorry." Lucy said gently while hugging the one she loves so much

"Yeah… You almost make me have a heart attack." Natsu said while slowly hugging Lucy back. They suddenly swallowed by a long silence and stay at the position like that. Lucy already loosens her hug, but not Natsu. Lucy gulps in awkwardness. "Lucy…," Natsu suddenly said

"Y-Yes?!" Lucy exclaimed

"Sorry." Natsu said in a full of regret tone

"Mmm? For what?" Lucy asked

"For… Earlier." Natsu said "I said that you don't have to come to the wedding…, when I said that-," Lucy pushes Natsu gently

"_Mou ii yo, _Natsu. It's fine. If you don't want me to come, then I won't come." Lucy said with a smile

"It's not like that!" Natsu shouted. Natsu sits down on a chair right next to Lucy's bed "It's not like that…," Natsu repeated "It's not like I don't want you to come." Natsu said "It's just that… I hate it when we're together, you keep talking about another guy with such a gentle expression…," Natsu suddenly looks down to his shoes "It pisses me off." Natsu said while blushing ear to ear. Seeing Natsu like that Lucy blushes too, and she unconsciously hides under her blanket

"N-Natsu…, thanks for coming and worrying about me." Lucy said under her blanket

"Yeah." Natsu said simply "I too… Want to clear something up." Natsu said "I… Don't actually love Lisanna." Natsu said. _Eh? _Lucy thought. She gets out of her blanket and look at Natsu

"What do you mean, Natsu?"

"Like I said, I don't love Lisanna. Well, I can say that I was in love with her. But it's an old story. I… Don't see her that way anymore." Natsu said "Everything, was an arrange marriage."

"Arrange…, marriage?" Lucy asked

"Yeah. I don't know what old man is up to, but… Even if I marry Lisanna for financial support from Strauss family, it won't leave such a great impact on us." Natsu said "He must've used me."

"That's not true…, I think Igneel-san love you very much."

"How do you know about my dad?" Natsu asked

"I know everyone from the Dragneel family, not the face, though. I've been looking up to pictures that's taken by the Dragneels. I'm a big fan of your dad, and you, of course!" Lucy said with a sweet smile

"Ahahaha, I'm flattered. Thanks, Luce!" Natsu said "Anyway, you're not hurt, right, Lucy?" Natsu asked

"Why do you ask it now? It's weird, you know, haha." Lucy said "Of course I'm not! Only minor scratches, see? It'll heal in no time!" Lucy said

"Thank goodness. Ah, anyway. I really need to get going to the studio. I haven't told the office that I'll take a day off today. I'll tell them and go straight back here, okay?" Natsu said while standing up

"You don't have to do that! You should finish your work! I'm only here to rest a bit, and I don't even stay the night here!" Lucy said while pushing Natsu's back a little

"Alright…, what about your phone?" Natsu asked

"I can take it tomorrow. Good luck with your job!" Lucy said while waving her hands

"Yeah! See ya, Luce-," suddenly, the door opens

"Lucy-san. Are you really alright? Your chauffeur is already here-, Natsu?" Natsu stuns at his place, seeing a red haired man in front of him

"Dad?! What are you doing here? Don't tell me…!"

"It's not like that, Natsu! It was my fault for not seeing the traffic light! He didn't hit me on purpose!" Lucy shouted. Natsu suddenly runs out of Lucy's room "Natsu!" Lucy shouted and then sighs

"Sorry for my son's behavior." Igneel said

"No, it's alright. Has Natsu always been like this?" Lucy asked

"No… He becomes like this ever since I engaged him with Lisanna. I wonder if I did wrong." Igneel said while sitting at the chair Natsu sat on

"Why did you do that, anyway, Igneel-san?" Lucy asked

"I… Seeing Natsu was so happy when he's with Lisanna, I thought it would be the best if they marry. I want to always see Natsu having expression like that." Igneel said "But, I guess I'm wrong, am I?" Igneel said

"Igneel-san. I guess you should talk to Natsu. Say what your intention on doing this is. I'm sure he'll understand. And then, you ask him, what does he want?" Lucy said. Igneel smiles at the blondie

"You're a nice girl, Lucy-san." Igneel said

"Anyway, Igneel-san. Since when did Lisanna and Natsu know each other?" Lucy asked

"Since when, huh? They're childhood friend. They met when kindergarten, at about 3 years old and now they're 22, so, 19 years?"

"That's LONG!" Lucy shouted. _Anyone would fall in love with each other in that long of a time! _Lucy thought "But…, Igneel-san. Feelings change, right?" Lucy said "Not every feeling always stay like that. Have you considered Natsu's feeling? Do you really think that Natsu still loves Lisanna when he objects his marriage like that?"

"Yeah…, you have a point, Lucy-san."

.

.

.

"Hime, there's a call from Levy-sama." Virgo said from the door while holding the wireless phone

"Thanks, Virgo." Lucy said while picking the phone "Hello? Levy-chan?"

"_Lu-chaaan! I'm so glad you're alright!_"

"Yeah, sorry for making you worry. The car stopped when right before it hit me, but I only fall from a shock. I was so scared, I passed out, haha." Lucy said

"_Huu. Anyway, anything happened with Natsu? You weren't with him, right?_"

"Ah. Yeah, a little. But, it's alright now… I know everything now." Lucy said as she tells everything from the start

"_Huwaaaaa, maiden in love, Lu-chaan! 'Feelings change', huh? Hahahaha, so you remember that you were in love with Gray?_"

"D-Don't press that out!" Lucy shouted "I… Have someone I like now." Lucy said while blushing

"_Awww, Lu-chaan!_" Levy teased "_But I bet Natsu loves you too!_" Levy said

"H-Huh? T-That's not true!"

"_Of course it is! He was soooooo jealous that he got mad!_" Levy said

"But-!"

"_Ah, it's already this late. Oh, yeah. Your phone is with me, I've charged it so don't worry! See you, Lu-chan!_" Levy said as she hangs up the phone. Lucy puts her wireless house phone on her big bed and throws herself on it too. _Crazy things… A lot of crazy things happen today_ Lucy thought

_Criiing! Criiing! _The house phone rings. Lucy clicks the answering button

"Hello. The Heartfilia main resident." Lucy said

"_Lucy? It's me, Natsu._" Natsu said

"Natsu? How do you know my home number?"

"_I kind of asked Levy. Anyway… Are you free?_" Natsu asked

"Yeah, why?"

"_Nothing really. It's just that I want to ask… What did you say to dad after I leave?_" Natsu asked

"E-Eh… Why did you ask that?" Lucy asked._ Oh, no. Don't tell me Igneel-san say something unnecessary! _Lucy thought

"_Nothing particular, it's just that he asked me what do I think about Lisanna. And of course I answer I don't love her anymore. But, he suddenly bows and say 'Sorry, but I can't cancel the wedding now.'_"

"I-I see. So… The wedding must go on." Lucy said

"_So… Before that, I want to talk to you, Luce. A lot. And then I unconsciously call you. So… Now that I've stepped this far, let me tell you about me and Lisanna back then._" Natsu offered

"Eh, you sure?"

"_Yeah._" Natsu said simply "_Lisanna and I were best friends ever since kindergarten. My parents and hers get along really well. When I was about 10 years old, I fell in love with her, she was my first love. Playing together, doing everything together, I gradually fell for her much more. When I'm 14 I decided to confess to her, and she rejected me. 'Sorry, I can't see you that way' was her respond. I decided to move on, and for about 2 years, my feeling toward her was completely gone. When I hit the years of 17, Lisanna confessed to me, she said that she wants a second chance, she regrets it when she rejected me. I neither reject her nor accept her. Later then, I've been next to her with unsettled feelings, but, my heart doesn't beat fast like it used to, no matter if she touches me, or kisses me. So that's how it is._" Natsu said

"I see. But I know that you'll fall in love with Lisanna again, Natsu! She's a really nice girl deep down. She's very cute, and I think she's pretty smart. I'm sure! You can dig what you buried, right?" Lucy said. Natsu stays silent for a moment

"_Yeah, if you say so, Luce. I guess, I really can._" Natsu said with somehow sad tone

"Yeah! Good luck, Natsu! Ah… And, I need to tell you something too… Just, listen okay?"

"_Okay._"

"I… Since you confessed about Lisanna. I need to confess about Gray too. I… Actually loved him. B-But, it's a really long story! It's not the same right now! And I never had the chance to confess too!" Lucy said a little bit panicky

"_Yeah. Okay._" Natsu said with a low tone "_It's late, see you, Luce. Have a nice dream, 'night._"

"Good night." Lucy said. She clicks the disconnect button, and suddenly tears start falling. "It hurts so bad." Lucy said while crying even more

.

.

.

Natsu closes the flip screen of his phone. And sigh heavily. _Lucy and that Gray guy…_ Natsu thought

_Knock… Knock…_ Someone knocks the door

"Come in!" Natsu said

"Natsu," Igneel shows up at the door "Here are some letters for you." Igneel said while giving Natsu the letters

"Thanks, dad." Natsu said. Suddenly, Igneel grins while looking at his son

"That Lucy girl… She's a really nice girl." Igneel said. Natsu suddenly grins along with his dad

"Yeah. She is." Natsu said as Igneel walks out of his room. Natsu sits on his small bed. Yeah, Natsu's not rich, his family is just a famous photographer, but he's not THAT rich. He looks through the letters, and one letter makes him stop. "T-This!" Natsu yelled "Talk about bad timing… Oh, no."

_What lies behind the letter? What about the wedding? What about Natsu's and Lucy's relationship?!  
_

* * *

**Kind of short, isn't it? Haaa, even though this isn't the student council busy month which is in November, but still! It's reaally busy here. And I'm soooo lazy with everything, I don't even open my twitter that frequently anymore! **

**But I hope you like it, and I hope the end keep you hanging. I already decided what's the letter is anyway, MUAHAHA!  
**

**Anyway! Please review and no flames. Flames makes my work goes much slower than this. Please follow my twitter for more information about the next chapter, and... I guess that's it? See you next time! Remember to read my other FF! ;D**

**Sincerely,  
**

**Keiko Amano**


End file.
